


When Wednesday Visits. Or Happy Hump Day.

by kaleigh



Series: Cereal Killers [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday visits to impart some sisterly advice.





	When Wednesday Visits. Or Happy Hump Day.

With two college murders each under their belt, Amanda and Pugsley felt on top of the world. Pugsley had spent the night at his latest girlfriend's dorm and Amanda had...not gotten laid in months but had just finished two college papers not due for a few months. So they both felt great, sharing a pot of coffee on Pugsley's deck. It was fitting then, that Wednesday would come over to be the voice of rationality.

She didn't even say hi. She just dropped into a spot between them, starbucks cup in hand and said, "Your kills are too close to home. Necessary, I get it but sometimes good old fashioned torture is best for your enemies. You should stick to killing strangers next time."

With that, she downed her drink and pulled out her phone, opening a game and beginning to play.

They both gaped at her until she turned off the game. "Close your mouths. I'm your older sister Pugsley. You think I wouldn't look in on you. Especially when you're new best friend is Ms. Sunshine and Daisies." Here she looked Amanda up and down. "Well ex Ms. Sunshine and Daisies. Good job Amanda, didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks. I guess. Wait are you hitting on me?:

Wednesday snorted, "Listen, you guys want to become the world's newest serial killer pair, then follow these two rules. Don't hunt near home. And make yourselves appear like the last possible people who would be a suspect."

"So be boring?" Asked Pugsley.

"Or, super popular and well liked." Said Amanda.

They both looked at Wednesday.

"I don't kill people." They both laughed. "Ok fine, recently. Fucking pacifist girlfriend. Popular works. Then no one believes you're a homicidal maniac."

Wednesday's phone chimed and she got up. "Join some groups. Sports helps. And it was good to be wrong about you Amanda."

With that she got up and walked out. Pugsley and Amanda looked at each other.

"Pacifist girlfriend?"

"That's what you focused on? Really? My sister was here and she knows."

"Your sister is really weird. She probably has a pet psychic or something. Wait, do we even want to become serial killers?"

"It would be a great way to see the country."

The next week Pugsley joined the football team, Amanda joined five new clubs and they set out to increase the country's murder rate.

***********  
P.S.

A few months later Pugsley played against Wednesday's school and broke the leg of Wednesday's girlfriend's attacker. Torture your enemies and all that.


End file.
